Special Love
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: Thanks to Syrus, Jesse is having second thoughts about is best friend. Are these thoughts his and his alone, or does she share them with him? One of them has to clarify things, but which one will it be? And what will be the outcome? - JesseXOC


**A/N**: OK, so I re-edited this to make it easier to read and also to hopefully make more sense. This is a Oneshot about Jesse Anderson and my OC. Sorry if it's a little dragged out or if the ending is a little rushed. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the GX characters.

* * *

Deisha sighed as she dangled her feet in the water below the pier.

"This place is so lame." She replied boredly. "I transferred from West Academy to find someplace more fun and exciting, but this place is just as deprived and boring as all the others."

Beside her, Deisha's duel spirit; Keida; cooed in agreement. Deisha gently stroked his head and starred out over the water.

"I mean, I haven't had a decent competition in almost five years. And even that wasn't much of a challenge. Everyone around here is so unskilled. They're such amateurs.... Though, those boys who dueled last week seemed pretty good. What were their names again? Jaden Yuki and.... somebody Anderson?"

"That's Jesse. Jesse Anderson."

Deisha jumped slightly at the voice and turned around to see a rather good-looking blunette starring at her with a smile.

"Right." She replied with a slight blush. "Jesse. Sorry."

"Aw, that's alright. Who were you talking to?"

Deisha's eyes widened slightly.

"Uh.... no one! I mean, um... I just-"

"Wouldn't happen to be that good-looking eagle beside you would it?"

Deisha blinked at him.

"You... You can see him?"

Jesse smiled.

"Yep. Don't worry, I know you're not crazy. I happen to have my own duel spirit."

Deisha starred at him.

"Really?"

Jesse nodded.

"Her names Ruby. Ruby Carbuncle."

When he said this, a small, cat-like creature emerged from behind Jesse's legs and walked up to sit in front of him by his feet. She tilted her head at Deisha and starred at her curiously. Deisha smiled.

"She's adorable."

Ruby mewed and walked up to Deisha, stopping in front of Keida. The large, black and silver eagle simply observed her curiously.

Jesse gave a small laugh.

"Looks like they like each other."

Deisha nodded and smiled again.

"Looks like it."

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all."

Jesse moved to sit by Deisha, then removed his shoes to dangle his feet in the water as well.

"So, you know my name, but I don't know yours."

Deisha gave a small laugh and held out her hand.

"Deisha. Deisha Granger."

Jesse smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Deisha."

"Likewise."

"So what's this you were saying about not having decent competition in a while?"

Deisha sighed and looked back out over the water.

"I haven't. Not in a very long time. I've seen people duel who may have stood a chance against me, but they either wouldn't duel me, or turned out not to be as big a challenge as I'd expected."

Jesse nodded in comprehension.

"I see. Well, how about you duel me then?"

Deisha looked back at him.

"Really? Just like that?"

Jesse shrugged and smiled again.

"Sure. Why not? It's just a game right?"

Deisha starred at him studiously for a moment, then smiled and nodded.

"Right. Just a game."

"OK then! Let's duel!"

The two stood up and replaced their shoes, then got their duel disks ready.

"You ready?" Jesse asked.

"As always!" Deisha replied with a smile. Jesse returned it.

"Duel!" They said in unison.

"If you don't mind, I'll go first." Jesse said with a smile. "I play-"

"Hold it right there!"

"Huh?"

Jesse and Deisha turned to their sides and noticed Dr. Crowler and Bonaparte looking rather peeved.

"There's no dueling after hours!" Bonapart said angrily. "You should know that!"

Jesse and Deisha looked at each other, then back at their teachers.

"Actually sirs, we didn't know that." Jesse replied, scratching behind his head.

"I find that rather hard to believe." Crowler replied indignantly.

"It's true sirs." Deisha replied politely as she bowed low. "We're really sorry, I swear it won't happen again. Please, we are new here after all."

Bonapart looked ready to argue but Crowler seemed to consider it. At last the taller man spoke.

"Well alright, but don't let it happen again. You won't be able to use the same excuse next time."

Bonapart looked aghast.

"But-"

"Thank you sirs!" Deisha interrupted, giving the two men another small bow.

"Right. Come along Bonapart."

Bonapart fumed but eventually followed after Crowler, both grumbling and arguing with each other.

Deisha and Jesse watched and listened to the two teachers as they walked away, Bonapart grumbling that Crowler was going soft and Crowler explaining that he was a higher rank so his decisions out-rule Bonaparts.

When the two were gone, Deisha and Jesse looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Well, well. I've only been here a little over a week and I'm already getting myself into trouble." Jesse said with a smile once he'd stopped laughing.

"You and me both." Deisha replied with a small laugh. "Looks like you're a bad influence. Maybe I should think twice about befriending you."

Jesse feigned a hurt look.

"Well now, that would be a down-right shame! I was just beginning to enjoy your company."

Deisha smiled.

"Yea same here. Besides, I think I'm really starting to develop a fondness for that charming southern accent of yours. Looks like you're stuck with me from now on."

Jesse smiled wide.

"Aw, ain't you sweet. I think I'm gonna like havin' you around. Guess our duel will have to wait."

"Guess so." Deisha replied. She then looked out over the water at the nearly set sun.

"We should be getting to our dorms before we find ourselves in any more trouble."

Jesse nodded and gave a small laugh.

"Good idea. Mind some company walking back?"

Deisha smiled warmly.

"No, I'd like that." She replied gently.

"Alrighty then, back to the dorms we go."

* * *

"Hey guys, have you seen Deisha anywhere?"

Jaden looked up from his cards at his friend.

"No, I haven't. Why, is she lost?"

Jesse laughed.

"Uh, no, I don't think so. Just lost to me."

"Oh." Jaden replied, looking back to his cards. "Well, I'm sure she's around somewhere. She always is."

Jesse sweat dropped.

"Thanks Jay, that really helps."

Syrus spoke up then from his bed.

"I last saw her in the Obelisk Blue dueling arena. That was about half an hour ago."

Jesse looked up at the small blunette, whom was up on the top bunk in the dorm, and gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks buddy, I owe ya."

Jesse turned to walk out the door but something Hasselberry said stopped him in his tracks.

"What's the deal private? Seems to me like you've grown pretty attached to this girl."

Jesse stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"What girl? Dei? Naw, we're just friends. Same as me and Jay or you guys."

Syrus grinned.

"Well I hope it's not the same as us! I don't think I'd be quite comfortable with that."

Jesse turned back around to face his friends with a confused expression.

"Huh? Whatta ya mean guys?"

"Well," Syrus began. "even if you don't really like her as more than friends, I think she thinks more over you than that."

Jesse laughed and waved a hand dismissively.

"What? Come on you guys! This is Deisha we're talking about. Really, we're just friends. She knows that."

Syrus sweat dropped.

"Gee Jesse, I gave you credit for being smarter than Jaden, but you guys can both be so clueless sometimes."

Jesse and Jaden exchanged looks, then looked back at the blunette.

"Hey, I resent that Sy." Jaden replied.

"I'm surprised you know such a big word." Syrus mumbled playfully.

"Yea!" Jesse agreed, not hearing Syrus' quiet comment. "I mean... well, what do ya mean little buddy?"

Syrus heaved a heavy sigh.

"Never mind Jesse. Just go find her."

Jesse starred at Syrus in confusion for a moment, then shook his head and turned around to leave again.

"Alrighty then, I guess I'll see you guys later. Thanks for the tip Syrus."

Jesse left the Slifer dorms and ran on his way to the Obelisk Blue arena. His mind briefly played on Syrus' words but he quickly shook them away. Deisha was his friend. Only his friend. She knew that. They were just friends, that's all. The others just didn't know her the way he did.

Jesse shook his head and gave himself a confident nod. That was it, they just didn't know her. After all, lots of girls give their guy friends hugs every time they were excited about something, and when they see each other in the mornings... and at random times just because they want to. And lots of girls give their guy friends sneaky, playful, pecks on the cheek from time to time. And lots of girls played with their guy friends hair to the point that he was nearly asleep in their lap from the pure comfort and enjoyment of it all. So what? That didn't mean anything. And so what if he liked all her random hugs and kisses? So what if he wished he could fall asleep in her lap? So what if his day just wasn't the same if she didn't give him a hug, or tease him about something, or pretend she was really tired so she could sleep on his shoulder, or suggest that they go places or do things alone, just because she was sick of the crowded classrooms and such. So what? None of it meant anything.... right?

_"Hmmmm....."_ Jesse thought, his pace slowing slightly due to his running thoughts. _"Maybe......... nah!"_

The blunette cleared his mind of all thoughts and picked up his pace as he continued on his way to the Obelisk arena.

* * *

Jesse ran into the arena and up to the dueling platform just as Deisha was finishing up a good duel.

"Keida -- King of the eagles! Attack him directly and end this!"

Jesse watched as a certain duel spirit he knew all too well attacked Deisha's opponent and ended the duel. His cheers were among the ones for her as she shook her opponents hand and jumped off the platform. The cheers and calls were ignored however as soon as she saw Jesse's face. She smiled wide and ran up to him, replacing her deck at the pouch strapped to her thigh as she did.

"Hey you! Where've you been all day, I was looking for you?"

Jesse smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he walked with her out of the arena. Hers slipped around his waist.

"Sorry about that, I had some homework to finish up. But I'm all yours now."

Deisha smiled wide.

"Lucky me." She replied playfully, resting her head on his shoulder.

Jesse laughed a little nervously, and no doubt picking it up, Deisha lifted her head again.

"Um, it's OK Dei... you can keep it there."

Deisha looked up at him curiously.

"I think I'll walk straight, it's easier." She then gave him a cheeky smile. "But I'd like to reserve that offer if I can."

Jesse forced back a blush.

"Sure. Whatever you want."

Deisha smiled warmly at him and Jesse squirmed under her stare. Darn that Syrus! All this new awkwardness was all his fault! Putting all those stupid thoughts into his head! Swallowing nervously, he cleared his throat and did his best to ignore his thundering heart.

"I can't believe I missed you duel again!" Jesse said with disappointment, determined to dispel his thoughts. "I've been here nearly half the year now, and I still haven't seen you duel. And we haven't had a chance to have ours either! .... And they say you're really good too."

Deisha laughed lightly.

"Well, I did try and find you earlier, but you were nowhere to be found."

Jesse gave her a sympathetic look.

"I know. Like I said, I'm real sorry about that Dei. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Disha smiled.

"I'm sure you will."

The two stopped by the pier and took their shoes off, dipping their feet in the water much the same as the first time they'd met.

"So, does that offer still stand?" Deisha asked playfully. Jesse looked confused.

"Huh? What offer?"

"What, forgotten already? Boy, you've been hanging around Jaden too much." The green-eyed girl gave him a playful smile before speaking again. "This offer."

Jesse was still confused until Deisha laid her head back on his shoulder. His heart went up into his throat and he felt his breath hitch.

"Oh." He said awkwardly. "That offer. Right. Sure... it still stands."

Deisha laughed lightly but didn't lift her head from his shoulder. Jesse hesitated for a moment, then gently laid his head atop hers. Half expecting her to and half not, Jesse was a little surprised when Deisha didn't protest. This set his heart racing even faster.

There was a long silence but thankfully it wasn't awkward. The hand attached to the arm around Deisha's shoulder was absently stroking her hair as the two starred out at the sun getting low in the sky. It wasn't long before Jesse's thoughts began to wander again. They were, however, interrupted by the sweetest, most adorable sound he'd ever heard.

"Mmmmm......" Deisha murmured.

Jesse lifted his head and looked down at Deisha. The quiet sound almost sounded like a purr and he couldn't help but smile.

"Comfy?" He whispered with a hint of amusement, noting her feet now curled up on the pier beside her, and her head now lowered a little to rest slightly on his chest.

"Mhm." She replied, sounding a little sleepy. "But if you keep doing that, you're going to put me to sleep."

Jesse finally noticed his hand stroking her silky locks and gave a small laugh.

"Wouldn't want that would we?" He asked softly. "Why are you so tired today?"

Deisha gave a tiny yawn -- one Jesse thought far out-ranked her previous murmur in adorableness -- and spoke again without lifting her head.

"Well... I'm not really sure, but my duels have been taking a lot out of me lately... ever since I got this stupid little bracelet thinggy actually."

Jesse looked down at his own wrist.

"Hmm.... that's funny. I've been having the same problem. Only I can't ever remember being quite as tired as you."

Deisha snuggled into Jesse's chest.

"I'm not usually this tired." She replied sleepily. "But-"

Another yawn.

"But that duel today really took a lot of energy. It was really intense."

Jesse sighed lightly. He really wished he could have been there. But, no point in crying over spilt milk.

"Yea. Hey you sound real tired Dei. Maybe you should go back to your dorm?"

Deisha was quiet for a moment but eventually she considered this and nodded, finally lifting her head from Jesse's chest.

"Yea, I think I should."

Jesse felt a small sense of loss with the absence of Deisha's contact, but he quickly brushed it aside and watched Deisha put her shoes back on. When she went to stand up, Jesse placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me."

Deisha frowned and shook her head.

"No, I'm fine."

Jesse wrapped his arms around her.

"I know. But I don't think you know how tired you really are."

"I'm fine Jess." She repeated stubbornly. "I'm too heavy for you, especially to carry that far!"

Jesse raised an eyebrow and lifted her into his arms as he stood anyway.

"Yea, you're a real ton of bricks." He replied sarcastically.

"But-"

"Stop." Jesse said firmly. "You're not heavy and I can handle it. I'm a little stronger than I look you know. Besides, I wanna help you, so just hush up and enjoy the ride."

Deisha starred up at Jesse for a while, then smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Jesse." She said softly. She then wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

Feeling her warm, even breath and her soft lips so close to the sensitive flesh of his neck, Jesse thought he was going to have a heart-attack. It didn't help matters when Ruby appeared on his free shoulder. Boy was he glad right then that he was the only person who could understand her, even if others could see her.

"No I'm not kidnapping her Ruby!" Jesse hissed as quietly as he could. "Yes! We are just friends, and no, I'm not going to stay with her tonight. Yes I'm sure.... No you can't go tell Kurriboh!!"

But the small cat-like creature didn't seem inclined to listen and disappeared from sight.

"Ruby... Ruby!" Jesse hissed after her. But she was gone. He sighed heavily and continued on his way. He would definitely have Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry and anyone else who was there with them bugging him in the morning.

Jesse reached the Obelisk Blue dorms and stopped. He hadn't really thought about when he actually arrived there. Boys weren't allowed in the girls' dorm rooms, and looking down at Deisha, he realized she was sound asleep. Jesse chewed his cheek.

_"What am I supposed to do? If I'm caught in here, I'll be in big trouble."_

Jesse looked around, then looked back down at Deisha and sighed. As adorable and pretty as she looked sleeping so peacefully, he just couldn't bring himself to wake her, no matter what. So, a little reluctantly, Jesse made sure no one was around and hurried into the Obelisk Blue girls dorms.

Jesse had almost made it to Deisha's dorm when a voice beside him stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going young man?"

Jesse froze and turned stiffly to face the Obelisk Girls head mistress. She was standing with her hands on her hips and looked none too impressed.

"Uh.... I was-I was just um..."

Miss Fontaine was tapping her foot impatiently. Jesse stumbled with his words for a few sentences until he finally took a deep breath and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Look, she's had a long day Miss and she's really tired. We were down at the pier and she started to get sleepy so I volunteered to bring her back. On the way here she fell asleep, and well, I just couldn't bring myself to wake her. So you see... I'm just here to drop her off at her dorm, that's all. I'm not planning on staying or anything, I just really didn't wanna wake her up. Besides we're just friends. Please Miss, just let me bring her to her room, you can follow us if you want."

"Right." Miss Fontaine said, thinking that not too many young men would do something like this for someone they considered _just a friend_. Still, she could see the sincerity in his eyes and hear it in his voice. This boy had no ill intentions.

"Alright, I trust you. Just make sure you're a good boy, understand?"

Jesse's face flushed a little at the implication.

"I swear Miss! Thank you."

Miss Fontaine nodded and Jesse continued on his way.

When Jesse reached Deisha's dorm, he fumbled about a bit until he could hold Deisha and still turn the knob. Just his luck; the door was locked. Jesse sighed.

"Great. Now what do I do?"

"She keeps her key in her jacket pocket."

Jesse turned to see three girls starring at him with smiles.

_"Great, this just keeps gettin better and better."_ He thought with a slight blush.

"Hey, Alexis."

"Hey Jesse." The tall blonde replied. She rolled her eyes and spoke again when the girls either side her nudged her suggestively. "This is Mindy and Jasmine by the way."

"Hi." Jesse replied. "So, her keys in her pocket you say?"

"That's right." Alexis replied.

Jesse looked down at Deisha and blushed furiously. He willed it away before turning back to the girls.

"Uh... so, do you mind giving me a hand here ladies?"

Alexis smiled cheekily.

"Sorry, I don't know exactly which pocket it's in. You'll just have to look for it."

Jesse's face heated up again.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? Look for it? .... I can't do that."

"Why not?" Alexis asked.

"Well... because my hands are full."

"You managed to balance her to turn the door knob." Alexis countered.

"W-well yea, but, that was a seconds job ya know. Besides.... I don't wanna.. ya know, touch her without her permission...."

The two girls alongside Alexis suddenly cooed dreamily.

"Awwww.... that's so sweet!" The one called Mindy said.

"Totally!" Jasmine added. "Why can't all guys be that considerate?!"

"Yea! I wish my boyfriend was that considerate!" Mindy said sourly.

"You don't have a boyfriend." Jasmine pointed out. Mindy seemed indifferent.

"So, I'll get a new one when I want one."

Jesse ignored the girls and blushed harder than ever.

"I-I um, I'm not her boyfriend. We're just friends."

"Riiiiight." Mindy and Jasmine drawled together.

Alexis smiled again.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem getting the key. It's only a key right? And it's in her jacket pocket. I'm sure she'll understand."

Realizing the girls weren't going to be any more help, Jesse sighed and looked back down at Deisha, trying to sort out how he was going to check her pocket while still holding her.

"Thanks a lot girls..." He mumbled sarcastically.

Jesse starred at Deisha for a long time until he finally decided to lift his knee and rest it against the door. He then balanced Deisha on that while holding her with one hand and carefully and nervously slipping his hand in her jacket pocket at the same time. After gently sifting through a few un-identify-able objects inside, Jesse finally found the key and pulled it out with a shaking hand.

Still shaking slightly, he lowered the key to the lock and turned it in the knob, sighing with relief when it gave a soft click.

Jesse wrapped his hand around the key and wrapped his arms back around Deisha again. He then skillfully opened the door and stepped inside.

"Goodnight Jesse!" The girls behind him chimed. Jesse sighed.

"Night girls." He replied, relieved to finally put the door between them and himself.

Jesse walked over to Deisha's bed and gently layed her onto it. After laying the key on the nightstand beside the bed, he took in her form and wished there was someway he could snap his fingers to put her into her pajamas; her uniform couldn't be very comfortable. Still, the least he could do was take off her shoes.

So, reaching down to her feet, Jesse took a hold of her boot and gently slipped it off. He then carefully removed the other one and placed both on the floor next to the bed. Starring down at Deisha, he couldn't resist laying down next to her -- just for a minute.

Jesse laid down next to Deisha and starred into her face. She looked so beautiful when she slept. He barely registered his hand as it absently lifted up and stroked her cheek.

Suddenly Deisha shifted, causing Jesse to freeze. But instead of waking up like he'd expected her to, Deisha's arms moved and slipped around him.

Jesse's heart skipped a beat.

She then unconsciously pulled herself close to him and nuzzled into his chest.

Jesse's heart began to race.

Deisha then let out a soft sigh.

Jesse's heart threatened to strangle him.

_"Uh-oh!"_ He thought worriedly. "_Now what? I can't stay here.... Much as I want to..."_

Jesse swallowed and took hold of Deisha's hands, shifting ever so slightly in attempt to free himself. The result he got however was a small, unhappy whine, an unconscious threat to awaken. Jesse sighed and settled in again.

_"Oh well, looks like I'm stuck here tonight." _He thought indifferently, convincing himself that there was nothing that could be done about it without waking her up. Not that he minded at all.

Jesse kicked his shoes off over the side of the bed, then wrapped his arms around Deisha and got comfortable. When he'd done so, he resumed his earlier task of stroking her hair; only more aware of it this time. Jesse leaned his head down and placed a soft, lingering kiss to the top of Deisha's head. He then placed his head a top hers and closed his eyes.

Maybe Deisha wasn't just a friend, maybe she was. At that moment, he didn't really care. Why ruin a perfectly good moment with confusing and unwanted thoughts? If he was stuck in a strange dorm all night with the only person he'd like to be in it with, he'd might as well enjoy it.

* * *

Jesse awoke to a sunbeam in the eye. Looking around the room, he found a clock on the nightstand beside the bed and saw that it was eight-thirty in the morning. With a yawn and a stretch, Jesse looked down at the sleeping girl still rested peacefully on his chest. He smiled and placed another kiss to the top of her head, still not wanting to wake her up. But apparently, the small gesture was more disturbing this time and Deisha stirred.

Deisha's eyes fluttered a few times until they finally fully opened. She looked down at Jesse's chest, then trailed her eyes up the length of him until she reached his face. There her gaze lingered and she blinked at him in confusion.

"Morning beautiful." Jesse said playfully.

"Morning." Deisha replied. She was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "You stayed? Why?"

Jesse looked a little embarrassed and scratched behind his head.

"Well, you were sleeping pretty soundly and I didn't wanna wake you up."

Deisha still looked confused.

"Wake me? How would leaving wake me?"

Jesse laughed lightly.

"Seems you had your mind set on having a teddy bear; and that teddy bear turned out to be me."

Deisha tilted her head to one side questioningly, then looked down at her arms still wrapped around Jesse and blushed furiously. She pulled away from him quickly and sat up, giving a small cough to cover her embarrassment.

"Uh.. um.... I um... I'm sorry Jesse... I um.. I didn't know- I mean, I didn't try-... um..."

Jesse smiled wide and sat up too.

"Hey, it's OK. I don't mind, really. After all, what are best chums for right?"

Deisha starred at him for a moment, then looked away.

"Right... yea, best friends."

Jesse tilted his head to one side.

"Hey, you OK Dei?"

Deisha looked back at him and gave him a small smile.

"Yea. I'm fine Jess. Um.. thanks for bringing me back last night... and for staying. Guess it's a good thing there's no school today."

Jesse smiled and nodded.

"Yea, I don't know how I'd pull that off." Then he thought of something. "And I sure hope Miss Fontaine don't see me leaving here. I wasn't supposed to stay.."

Deisha smiled.

"I'm sure she'll understand. Besides, on Saturdays, most people are either still in bed at this time or gone to breakfast."

"Well that's good to know!" Jesse said with a small laugh.

Deisha smiled again and moved to swing her legs over the bed.

"Well, school or not, I need to get a shower. Thanks again Jesse. I owe ya one."

Jesse smiled and nodded.

"Naw ya don't. But your welcome anyway. Besides, you're always doing stuff for me, it's time I pay you back."

Deisha's smile widened and she stood up.

"I guess so. I'll see you later, K Jess?"

"Sure. Just give me a holler when you're ready to do something."

Deisha nodded and walked off to her bathroom.

Jesse stood up from the bed, stretched one more time, then walked to the door and finally left.

* * *

Jesse looked up and watched the water flowing from the shower head. He then followed it's path, watching it cascade down his chest, down the rest of his body and swirl around the drain before going down. Then he thought of something.

What if his relationship with Deisha was like the water? What if he had watched it and taken advantage of it when it was good, had taken advantage of it when she was close to him, and now, now that he was realizing that maybe, just maybe he might have feelings for her, it was going the way of the water -- down the drain.

Jesse shook his head, dislodging droplets of water as he did.

"No. That's not going to happen. Deisha and I are just friends, that's all. I was just all worked up last night cause of all the things Syrus was saying. Besides, Dei doesn't like me like that. Why would she? We're just friends. I mean, if she did, she would have said something a long time ago right?.... Yea, of course. So there's nothing to worry about."

Convincing himself this was true, Jesse smiled and continued on with his shower. Just then, Ruby appeared. He had to laugh at this. She was the only girl he wouldn't be embarrassed to find in his shower. And why should he? She was just a duel spirit for crying out loud!

"Hey there Ruby. How's it goin?"

Ruby mewed and Jesse turned to look at her.

"Whatta ya mean I don't understand girls?"

Ruby mewed a little louder this time.

"Huh? You think I'm clueless? Gee, thanks Ruby! That's real nice!"

Ruby sighed and mewed something else before walking a little way and disappearing.

"Hey! Not you too! You're just as bad as Syrus! Ruby, come back here! Ruby!"

Jesse sighed heavily.

"Maybe I am clueless." He said moodily. "But whatever I am, there's nothin I can do about it. I'm down-right sure Dei doesn't think of me as anything besides a friend. So why should I go worryin' about it? If she likes me, she'll tell me, I know she will."

Jesse forced all thoughts from his mind, this time with a little more difficulty, and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the last of his steaming hot shower.

* * *

Deisha finished brushing her hair and looked herself over in the mirror. She had no idea why it was so important to her today to look OK, but she wanted to. She usually just dried her hair and ran a brush through it, but today was different. For some reason, looking nice was on the top of her to-do list.  


* * *

Jesse ran his towel through his hair as he walked into his bedroom. He had only just picked up his pants from the bed when his PDA went off.

"Hm... that must Dei." Jesse mumbled. Picking up the small device, he found that he was right.

"Hey Jess! Meet me at the mall in fifteen. There's this new movie playing and I really think you'd like it."

Jesse's eyes bugged at his best friend's image.

"Fifteen minutes! Couldn't she have given me a little more notice than that?!"

Jesse dropped his PDA on his bed, grabbed his clothes and bolted for his bathroom to get dressed and brush his teeth. Once he'd done that, he gave himself a quick look-over in the mirror, decided he didn't wanna wear his shirt, ran to change into another one, looked himself over again, decided he didn't have time to change again and bolted out the door.

* * *

Deisha looked down at the time on her PDA before replacing it back in her pocket. She had asked Jesse to meet her at the mall and he was five minutes late, not that it was a big deal, it just wasn't like him to keep her waiting. Oh well, he'd be there soon.

The thought was barely out of her mind when Jesse suddenly appeared next to her panting. He bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath and held up a hand to tell her he had something to say -- he simply couldn't say it yet.

When Jesse had finally caught his breath, he straightened up and looked at Deisha, still panting slightly.

"S-..Sorry I'm late...... I just.... whew!"

Deisha smiled sympathetically and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Relax Jess." She told him, a slight hint of amusement in her voice. "Just breathe."

Jesse took a few deep, calming breaths, then finally looked at her.

"Sorry I was late, I only just got out of the shower when I got your message. Came as quick as I could."

Deisha rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Jess... you didn't have to rush, the movie doesn't start for a few hours. You should have messaged me back."

Jesse gaped at her.

"What? Really? Aw man, I could a took my time and-"

Jesse caught himself and blushed a little. Deisha tilted her head to one side.

"And what?" She asked curiously.

"Uh... nothin'." Jesse replied a little shyly. He then smiled at her.

"Anyway, no sense in crying over lost life points right? I guess now I get to spend more time with you."

This time it was Deisha's turn to blush, though she turned away from Jesse to hide it.

"That's right." She said with a smile. "Lucky me."

Jesse laughed lightly and took Deisha's hand.

"Well, come on then, lets see what there is to to around here."

Deisha smiled at him, trying in vain to ignore the butterfly convention in her stomach.  


* * *

Jesse walked with Deisha for a while, both of them laughing and having fun as they browsed through the different shops and made fun of all the snobby, stuck-up people. It was when Deisha was trying on something she'd seen in a window that Jesse realized just what kind of effect she had on him.

"So? Whatta ya think?" Deisha asked playfully, spinning around a few times to give him a better look.

Jesse stopped his previous laughter and his mouth hung open slightly as he starred at her. She was absolutely beautiful. Deisha had tried on a long, fancy red dress; something one might wear to a ball. The dress was form fitting at the top and flared out at the hips, flowing down until it brushed the floor. The top dipped a little low in the front but not too much and tied around the neck. The whole thing set off Deisha's form perfectly and really suited her. She really looked gorgeous.

"Jess?" Deisha asked, her smile fading slightly to a worried frown as she stopped spinning.

Jesse swallowed hard and tried desperately to force his rapid breathing and thundering heart back to a normal pace.

"You look..... beautiful Dei." He finally breathed, trying to make it sound merely like a truthful comment. It apparently satisfied her because she smiled and turned again to look in the mirror.

"Really? You don't think it's too..... I dunno, flashy?" Deisha giggled slightly at her choice of words and Jesse gave her a small smile in the mirror.

"Naw. It's meant for something special right? So if you were going somewhere fancy, I don't think it's flashy."

Deisha smiled and turned around to face him again. She then walked over to him until she was directly in front of him.

"Thanks Jess, you're always so much fun. I could never take any other guy shopping with me. And I know you'll always tell me the truth. You're the greatest best friend I could ever ask for."

With that said, she leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before turning again and disappearing into the changing room.

Jesse's hand lifted to the spot on his cheek, still burning from Deisha's affectionate touch. He starred off into nothing and was very glad there was a door separating the two as he painfully realized is entire face was burning. Hearing the dressing room door click, Jesse shook his head and forced his flush back just as Deisha emerged with a smile.

"Ready?" Jesse asked, returning her smile. Deisha nodded.

"Yep. And the movie should be starting soon. You wanna go now?"

Jesse nodded and held out his hand.

"Sure. Let's go."

* * *

Deisha laughed heartily as Jesse playfully quoted a line from the movie.

"You sound just like him!" She laughed cheerfully. Jesse laughed too.

"So I take it you liked the movie?" Deisha said teasingly. Jesse laughed again and nodded.

"I loved it! You sure know me Dei!"

Deisha's smile faded a little.

"I sure do." She replied softly.

Jesse, not really noticing her change in tone, stretched and looked around the mall, noticing the scarce number of people there now. He then turned back and looked at Deisha.

"So, now what? I reckon it's getting kinda late isn't it?"

Deisha looked at the time on her PDA.

"Yea, it's six thirty."

Jesse considered this.

"Well, how about we grab a bite to eat and just chill for a while?"

Deisha smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good."

* * *

After getting something to eat, Deisha and Jesse decided to take a walk. When they stopped, they'd ended up down at the beach. They sat down in the sand, a spot over-looked by a tall bank, and leaned against it while they starred out over the water. The sun was just beginning to set and Jesse turned to Deisha with a wide smile.

"This is the first time we've ever gotten to watch the sunset together. Usually, somethin' comes up and we don't get the chance."

Deisha nodded.

"Yea I know." She then turned to him and gave him a playful smile. "Maybe it means something."

Jesse laughed.

"Yea, maybe it does."

The two looked back out over the water and watched as the sun dipped low in the sky. It had nearly set when Jesse suddenly yawned. Deisha turned to him.

"Uh-oh." She said playfully. "The last time one of us got tired, I ended up waking up on your chest."

Jesse laughed.

"Yea, but unlike you, I can keep myself awake long enough."

Deisha laughed and gave Jesse a playful push, causing him to laugh again too. As soon as he'd stopped, he stifled another yawn, obviously trying to hide it. Deisha looked surprised.

"Are you really that tired? ... Did you duel today?"

Jesse shook his head.

"No to both. I'm not real tired, I'll be fine."

Deisha starred at him for a moment, then spoke again.

"Why don't you lie down and rest for a bit?"

Jesse opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again and considered her suggestion. Eventually he nodded, his decision made.

"Ya know what? I think I will."

Deisha gave him a small smile, but it quickly faded to a slightly surprised blush when Jesse turned his body and laid down -- right in her lap.

Deisha swallowed hard and starred at Jesse's head in her lap; eyes closed with a small, content smile on his face. Ignoring her thundering heart, Deisha took a deep, subtle breath, told herself that Jesse always did this and this time was nothing special -- except to her -- and that she'd better hurry up and get over it.

Through force of habit, Deisha lifted one hand and draped it over Jesse's chest while the other insituated itself into his hair.

Jesse sighed in content as Deisha's fingers delicately combed and ran through his hair, caressing the top of his head every now and then on a pass.

Deisha smiled to herself.

"You really like that don't you?" She asked softly.

"Mm?" Jesse murmured, not entirely alert enough to answer her question.

"Someone playing with you hair or something. I always do this and every time I do you almost fall asleep -- even if you're wide awake. You must like it."

Jesse didn't open his eyes.

"Not someone." He said sleepily, then let out another small yawn. "Just you."

Deisha's hand paused in shock as she took in Jesse's words.

_"Just me?"_ Deisha thought. "_What did he mean by that?"_

But before she could ponder this much longer, Jesse interrupted her thoughts.

"That didn't mean you had to stop." He said playfully, looking up at her through half-mast eyes. Deisha looked down at him and smiled.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

Jesse smiled up at her and closed his eyes as her fingers began his special treatment again.

"No worries. Just thought I'd said somethin wrong."

Deisha couldn't help but smile to herself.

"No, you didn't say anything wrong."

At that moment, the sun finally disappeared and sank below the horizon.

There was another long silence until Deisha finally broke it.

"Hey Jess?" She asked quietly, not wanting to wake him if he'd fallen asleep.

"Hm?" He questioned sleepily. Deisha felt a little guilty for disturbing him, but her thoughts wouldn't be quieted any longer, they had to come out.

"I was thinking about something....." She paused for a moment, but eventually spoke again.

"Somethings been bugging me lately... something I never got a chance to do."

Jesse opened one eye and starred up at her questioningly.

"Yea? What is it Dei?"

Deisha chewed her cheek and looked away from Jesse as her fingers paused in their action.

"Well, ever since the first day we met, there's always been.... I mean, you're my absolute best friend Jesse, and I'm hoping you always will be, no matter what..."

Jesse opened both eyes and starred up at Deisha for a few moments. After a while, he smiled warmly and laced his fingers with the ones Deisha had resting on his chest.

"Of course I will Dei, why wouldn't I be? You're my best friend too."

Deisha looked back down at him and returned his smile with a small one of her own.

"I don't know. Ya never know right?" Deisha looked away from him again and back out over the water. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is.... we've known each other for a long time now, and there's something I've wanted for almost that long, and..... well, it's really starting to get to me ya know, and I think it's time I finally got it out of my system... Otherwise I'll never be at peace again."

Deisha looked back down at Jesse as she felt him move below her. The next moment, he was sitting up starring at her with the most warm, affectionate smile he'd ever given her.

"You don't need to say any more Dei." He said softly. "I know exactly what you mean."

Deisha was shocked.

"Y-you do?" She stammered. Jesse nodded.

"Yep. Cause I've wanted it ever since I first met you too. And it's really been bugging me lately too.... I think it's time we both got it out of our systems."

Deisha felt like her heart was going to strangle her.

"Oh Jess.." She whispered, her voice constricting with emotion. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that..."

Deisha leaned in close to Jesse, causing his smile to fade into a nervous expression as he swallowed shyly. She smiled at his timidness and finally closed the distance between them and lightly pressed her lips to his, allowing her eyes to slide shut. Her heartbeat quickened and Deisha felt like she was on cloud nine.

After a moment or two however, Deisha noticed something strange. Jesse wasn't responding to her kiss. Furrowing her brows in confusion, Deisha pulled away and opened her eyes.

"What's wrong Jess?" She questioned. Jesse's face was beet red and his eyes and mouth were open wide.

"W-w-w-what was that?" He stammered in a flustered state. Deisha gave him a lopsided smile and tilted her head to one side.

"It's called a kiss idiot. What's the matter with you?"

Jesse's face flushed more.

"Wh-wh-what was it for? I-I mean... why did you... why did you... k-k......kiss me?"

Deisha frowned slightly.

"Jesse, I just confessed to you that I've really liked you nearly as long as I've know you. You told me the same... didn't you?"

Jesse swallowed, his eyes still wide as saucers.

"Y-You did? I mean... well, yes- I mean no... I mean...." Jesse stumbled for a few more words until he finally blurted a coherent sentence. "I thought you were talking about our duel!!

This time Deisha's eyes widened.

"You what?!" She asked in a panic. Jesse simply flushed brighter and stared at her. Deisha's breathing increased in her panic.

"You.... You mean you weren't trying to tell me you liked me too...?'

Jesse swallowed hard and shook his head.

Deisha looked down as her thoughts ran wild in a mad storm inside her head. Her stomach lurched and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Oh God..." She whispered in horror. "What have I done...?!"

Deisha's eyes flooded with tears and she jumped up and away from Jesse.

"I have to go!" Deisha choked out painfully, turning as she did and bolting towards the dorms.

"Deisha wait!" Jesse cried desperately, attempting in vain to stop her. But it was no use, she was already nearly out of his sight.

Jesse shook off his shock and jumped up from the beach to follow his best friend. He didn't have time to work out the details, all he knew was that Deisha had just confessed her feelings for him and she had taken his shock and response completely the wrong way.

_"Dang it Deisha!"_ He thought as he ran. _"You didn't even give me a chance to reply!!"_

Jesse poured on more speed as he ground his teeth and nearly flew to the Obelisk girls dorm.

The dorms had come fully into view before Jesse finally caught sight of Deisha a long ways away. He knew calling out to her would be counter-productive, so he forced himself to run faster, hoping to catch her.

Deisha had made it into the building and nearly to her dorm; Jesse -- unbeknown to her -- hot on her heels. Jesse thanked his lucky stars that no one was around to stop him this time.

Jesse finally caught up to Deisha just as she opened her dorm door and rushed through. She'd finally caught sight of him and hurried to put the door between them but Jesse was too fast and caught it before she could.

"Leave me alone Jesse!" She cried, trying to shut the door. She was weakened from her sadness so Jesse had no trouble opening the door.

"Deisha, listen to me-"

"No! Please! Just leave Jesse! Please!"

"I won't! Not until-"

"Please!" Deisha begged, tears streaming down her face.

"No!" Jesse said firmly, feeling himself tearing apart from the inside out. "Deisha, you didn't even give me a chance to talk! Please, just hear me out!"

Deisha shook her head furiously, sprinkling tears across the air as she did.

"I know I said I wanted us to be friends, and I realize now that that's all you want, and I want to be that at least if nothing else! But I can't do this right now! Please Jesse, just leave!"

Jesse felt tears flooding his eyes as well and he tried his best to force them back. Her tears were killing him and he wanted nothing more than to make them disappear.

"Deisha-"

"Just go."

Now the blunette was getting frustrated.

"No-"

"Jes-"

"Stop!" Jesse finally exclaimed loudly, grabbing a hold of Deisha's shoulders firmly. "That's enough Deisha! What in blue blazes is wrong with you? As long as I've know you you've always had a good head on your shoulders and thought things through. I've never seen you upset, act irrationally or do anything dumb without thinking about it first, let alone cry! But now you're doing all these things at the same time!"

Jesse lifted his hands to Deisha's face and gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"You're killin' me here Dei." He said softly. "It's tearin me up to see you like this. Do you really think I'd follow you all the way here and be this persistent if I didn't really care about you? You're my best friend and you always will be."

Deisha pulled away from him as fresh tears slid down her cheeks.

"That's the problem Jesse, I-"

Jesse squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he gave Deisha's shoulders a good shake, cutting off her sentence abruptly.

"Dang it Deisha! I love you!"

Deisha gasped loudly and froze.

"You-you what?"

Jesse swallowed hard.

"I said I love you!" He repeated again, only a little softer this time. Deisha starred at him, a mix of shock, confusion and disbelief on her face.

Jesse closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he gave Deisha a lop-sided smile.

"Ya see? See how much smoother and nicer things would a gone if you'd have let me speak?"

Deisha remained silent. Jesse sighed and stepped forward to wrap his arms around her. He pulled her close to him and tilted his face to rest gently on the top of her head.

"I meant it when I said you were my best friend Dei." He whispered softly. "But that doesn't mean that that's all we can be."

Deisha stared in shock for a few moments until Jesse's words finally sunk in. She sighed and relaxed, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"I'm so sorry Jess..." She whispered, her words muffled a little due to her face buried into his chest. "I caused us both pain for nothing... you're right, I panicked and left without giving you a chance to speak... I'm so sorry."

Jesse sighed happily and closed his eyes as he pulled Deisha closer.

"You got nothin to apologize for. You just surprised me down on the beach, that's all."

Deisha buried her face further into Jesse's chest and he knew she was blushing. This made him smile.

"So, whatta ya say?" He asked finally. Deisha looked up at him.

"About what?" She asked in confusion. Jesse leaned his face down and rested his forehead against hers.

"About us. I told you being friends didn't mean that's all we could be. Or would you rather things stay the way they are?"

Deisha swallowed.

"I still want your friendship Jess.... I'd just like to have something more too."

Jesse smiled and reached a hand up to cup her face.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be." He whispered softly. Deisha smiled back.

"Then be my best friend. Be my dueling partner.... And be with me."

Jesse smiled playfully.

"Careful what you ask for." He said teasingly. Deisha laughed.

"I think I know what I'm doing."

"Good." Jesse said, leaning down into her face. "Cause there's no turning back now."

Jesse leaned down to close the distance between them, and Deisha closed her eyes. But just as their lips brushed, she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked in concern.

"I- sorry, I just had to say this, but.... I.. love you too Jesse. So much.."

Jesse smiled warmly at her and leaned down again, this time pressing his lips to hers in a longing, love-filled kiss. Deisha sighed happily and slipped her arms around Jesse's neck, causing him to pull her as close as possible.

When the two finally pulled away, Jesse rested his head against Deisha's again and gave her a smile that spread all the way to his eyes.

"I hope next time you wait for an answer before assuming the worst." He teased playfully. Deisha laughed lightly.

"Promise. And if I don't, I know you'll be there to correct me."

Jesse kissed her forehead.

"Always." He said gently. Deisha smiled happily and leaned up to kiss him again.


End file.
